Switched
by musicgal3
Summary: Tugger and Bombalurina are having relationship troubles, as are Alonzo and Cassandra. But what happens when couples are switched?
1. Tears

**Switched**

**CHAPTER 1: Tears**

"I don't care _what_ you have to say for yourself, I don't want to hear it!"

"But you just told me to –"

"Tugger, just go away. Get out of my life."

"Bombie, I thought –"

"I don't care want you want to say and I don't care what you thought. Just go. Now." Bombalurina tapped her foot impatiently.

"But –"

"The door's open."

The Rum Tum Tugger sullenly looked at the door and then back at his mate, his arms crossed. "What if –" He stopped short at Bombalurina's glare. _Wow, I've never seen her _this_ mad before, _he thought. Sighing, he made for the door. "You'll regret this," he said as he crossed the threshold.

"I regretted the relationship the moment it began," the red queen spat back at him, changing the meaning of his words.

And then he was gone.

It was only two minutes later when the full impact of the situation hit Bombalurina and she realized what she had done. She sat on her bed and the tears flowed forth. "Oh, I'm such a stupid queen!" she wailed to herself.

"What makes you think that?"

Bombalurina's head shot up. "Oh, Deme, I've done something terrible!" she sniffed.

Bombalurina's back-and-gold sister, Demeter, sat down beside her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "What happened?"

"I – I – I broke up with him!" Bombalurina's shoulders started shaking as she burst into a fresh lot of tears.

Demeter looked at her older sister, shocked. "You did _what_?"

"I did! I did! Oh, I'm so utterly stupid!"

"Calm down," Demeter instructed.

Bombalurina did as she was told, taking deep breaths to try and settle her emotions.

"Now, tell me why you broke up with him."

"I'm sick of it," was the simple reply.

Demeter understood immediately. "It's what comes natural to him."

"But I'm sick of it," the red queen insisted.

"And it's also what comes naturally to you."

"At least I tried to suppress it after we mated," Bombalurina pointed out. "He could have at least made an effort."

"True, but toms are different. They don't think about changing their habits, even when they're mated. And more often than not, they can't change them if they _do_ think about it."

Bombalurina crossed her arms and pouted. "He could have tried," she repeated.

Demeter sighed. "I know," she whispered, stroking her sister's soft, red fur. "I know." _Blast that stupid tom! _she thought angrily. _I knew this would be a bad mateship. I always knew it would just end in tears._

"Damn flirting!" Bombalurina suddenly burst out. "Damn flirting, and damn him!"

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you want him back?"

"Of course I want him back!" snapped the red queen. "Why else do you think I'd be making a fool of myself like this?"

"Then go and apologize and tell him so!"

Bombalurina shook her head decisively. "Then he'd think he can get away with it. I won't let him get away with it if he comes back to me. I couldn't bear it."

"Then don't take him back."

"But I love him!" cried Bombalurina.

"Then you know what you've got to do?" Demeter grinned impishly.

"What's that?" Bombalurina's voice was flat, speaking the question as she would a statement.

"Find another tom. Or two. Or more. Shake them hips like you used to do! Flirt. Flaunt. Make him jealous. Make him sorry for the way he treated you."

"I couldn't…"

"Oh, come on, Bombie. Once upon a time, you would have suggested it yourself and acted on the suggestion. The one time I actually come up with something like this, you balk. What else would you do?"

Bombalurina shook her head. "I don't know…fine." She looked nervous.

"You remember how to flirt, right?"

"Of course I do!"

"You can still shake them hips?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? I haven't seen you do that in ages."

"I'm sure. I do – _did_ it all the time just for him."

"Then what are you waiting for? Get out there and do some flirting!"

* * *


	2. The Flirting Begins

**CHAPTER 2: The Flirting Begins**

"Hey, Bombs," greeted the small kitten, gazing up at the red queen with wide, adoring eyes.

"Hello, little Pouncival," Bombalurina replied, scratching the young tom under his chin.

Pouncival meowed with delight. "What are you up to?"

"Oh, just on a little…business mission, cutie," Bombalurina said airily.

"Oh? What sort of a business mission?" Pouncival bounced up and down with enthusiasm.

"One that you wouldn't understand."

"Oh." Pouncival looked disappointed.

"Cheer up, pumpkin. It's not all that important, anyway."

"Well, if you say so…" Pouncival concurred doubtfully.

At that moment, Bombalurina spied Alonzo stalking out of the old, broken-down car. "Maybe you should run along now and find your friends," she said to the young tom at her side.

"I thought you were my friend?"

Bombalurina gazed into his large, round eyes and smiled. "Yes, Pounce, I am. I just thought maybe you'd like to play with the other kits."

"Well, I did hear them say something about hide-an'-seek…" The kitten scampered off in search of the others.

Making sure she had a swing in her hips, Bombalurina walked over to Alonzo, who was looking particularly displaced. "Hi, 'Lonzie," she purred smoothly.

Alonzo looked up, cringing at his despised nickname. "Hi, Bombs-Away."

It was Bombalurina's turn to cringe, but she pursued the conversation. "What's up?"

"Hmmm?"

"You look…lost."

"Oh, just thinking."

"About…?" she prompted.

"Well, if you must know, Cass and I are…in a bit of a difficult… We're having some trouble," he finally got out, referring to his relationship with his mate, Cassandra.

"Oh?" Bombalurina's eyebrow shot up. This sounded promising. "What's her problem this time?"

"That's just it, I don't…I don't _know_." He looked at her helplessly. "I don't _know_…" he repeated in a whisper, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

_Whoa! _thought the red queen. _I've never seen him this upset before. She must have it bad this time. Poor guy._ As Alonzo tried to take control of his emotions, Bombalurina put a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Maybe you need a distraction for a while," she suggested.

"What do you suggest?"

"Come around to my place tonight and you'll find out."

Alonzo shook his head. "I don't know if I could do that…"

"A touch of jealousy never hurts…" she said, tempting him with a wink. "That's a clue, by the way," she added.

"Well…" Still unsure, Alonzo nevertheless ducked his head in consent. "Okay, sure thing. I'll see you then."

_Well, that's one job done, _Bombalurina thought happily as she walked away, dusting her paws of imaginary dirt.


	3. What Was That?

**CHAPTER 3: What Was That?**

"Ummm…Bombs?" Alonzo cautiously looked inside the open door, clearing his throat nervously.

"Alonzo? Come on in," Bombalurina invited.

Alonzo stepped inside the overturned box, asking himself as he did so, _Should I really be here? Should I be doing this? _The answer, he never got to, as that was when he saw the attractive, red queen sitting on her bed, carefully tending to her claws.

She smiled flirtatiously at the black-and-white tom. "Sit down." She patted the spot next to her. "Now, tell me what's been happening."

Alonzo began reluctantly, but he soon found himself pouring everything out. The gist of the account was that Cassandra had suddenly began acting strangely, in that she had been getting moody and angry over every little thing; she would jerk away whenever he so much as touched her; and he would often wake up in the morning alone in bed, only to later discover that she had spent the night on the floor. Poor Alonzo was in a state. Never had his precious mate acted this way before. And now she suddenly was. "What will I _do_?" he wailed at last.

"What do you _want_ to do?" countered Bombalurina.

"What _can_ I do?" Alonzo counter-countered.

"Well, you have three options: First, you can talk to her about it."

"Tried." Alonzo looked at the floor glumly.

"You can act the same way."

"Would rather not."

"Or you can make her jealous."

"What was that?"

"I said, 'or you could –'"

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Alonzo cut in.

Bombalurina shrugged elegantly. "It's better than doing nothing," she stated.

"Well, I guess the best way to go would be to make her jealous. But _how_?" He spread out his paws in a pleading gesture.

"Now, you're talking." She moved closer to the tom and placed her paw on his leg.

"What are you doing?" he asked apprehensively. Had he been single, or had it been Cassandra, he would have kissed the queen right there and then. But this time, it was different. He wasn't single. And she wasn't Cassandra.

"Making her jealous."

"But she can't witness it," he protested.

"That doesn't matter. Practice makes perfect." She leaned in closer.

Alonzo could feel her warm breath upon his face. His heart raced. And then he stopped. "Wait…what about Tugger?"

"What about him?"

"Well, he's your mate…say, where is he, anyway?" Alonzo looked around the box frantically.

"He ain't no longer," she pronounced.

"What was that? He ain't? Er, isn't?"

"No. He isn't."

"Oh." Alonzo resisted the urge to ask the reason for this sudden separation.

She cuddled up to him closer, nuzzling his face. "So, what do you say, tiger?"

The tom gulped audibly. "I don't know if this is such a good idea, Bombs…"


	4. More Tears

**CHAPTER 4: More Tears**

"Where were you last night?"

"Out."

"Uh, I think I already figured that one out," she said sarcastically, "but _where_?"

"Out."

Cassandra gave a loud "humph".

Alonzo plonked himself down on the bed. _Their_ bed.

"Anyway, I have something important to say, and I don't want to be interrupted."

Alonzo raised his eyebrows in surprise. This wasn't what he'd expected. He inclined his head in a gesture for her to proceed.

"I have put up with you and your horrible habits for three years. I have fed you, accommodated you, been there for you, done almost everything for you. And not one word of thanks."

This, Alonzo disputed, but he didn't say anything.

"I have put up with your flirtatious ways and kittenish behaviour. And I'm sick of it." She paused.

"What are you saying?" Alonzo asked, although he knew what was coming.

"Don't you get it?" She sighed, exasperated. "Alonzo, I want to put an end to it. To us. It's over." And with that, she deposited Alonzo's few belongings outside their den.

Alonzo felt like his heart was literally breaking, but he remained as dignified as his now-ex-mate. "Fine with me," he said. "You saved me the trouble." He gathered his possessions and walked off, not looking back.

Cassandra was confused. She had expected him to make a huge apology, tell her that he loved her and basically just try to make up for it all. Hurt very deeply, she turned away from the door as angry tears threatened to spill.

Alonzo, on the other hand, was trying to convince himself that this was the best thing to do. _She'll realize what she's missing, _he thought. _She'll come back to me. _However, he turned his mind to the more immediate problem of where to sleep. He knew what it was like sleeping out in the weather, and he really did not want to have to go through _that_ again. For the moment, he decided to settle in the old car. He stalked over to the vehicle and had just put his belongings down on the rough, leather seat when he heard a quiet cough from outside. He looked up.

"Hi," Demeter said shyly.

"Hi," Alonzo returned grumpily. He hadn't expected to see Demeter here. He had expected to see…well, he didn't really know _who_ he had expected to see. He only knew that it wasn't Demeter.

"Something wrong?" she asked, concerned for her fellow Jellicle.

Alonzo shrugged. "Do you think it would be okay if I slept here tonight?" he asked, even though there was no reason to, and, even if there were, Demeter certainly wasn't the cat to ask.

"Has Cassandra kicked you out again?"

"Not exactly, we – Wait," he interrupted himself sharply, "what do you mean, _again_?"

It was Demeter's turn to shrug. "I heard about last night, that's all."

Alonzo raised his eyebrow, the colour draining from his skin underneath his fur. "You – you did?"

Demeter nodded. "Yeah, Bombie told me what happened."

"Oh, she did, did she?" Alonzo's mood swiftly turned from depression to anger.

"Yes. I don't know what's wrong with Cassandra. I don't see why she should have kicked you out last night. Just as well Bombie took you in, hey?"

Alonzo's expression turned to one of relief, but, thankfully, Demeter didn't notice. "Yes, yes, just as well."

"So why is she kicking you out today? It's only morning, anyway, nowhere near bedtime."

"Uh, well, we, uh, we've…we've broken up." Alonzo flopped down next to his gear as tears formed in his eyes.

"Oh," said Demeter softly, sitting beside him and putting her arm comfortingly around his shoulders. "That's too bad." There was silence. "May I ask why?"

"I don't know," sniffed Alonzo.

"You don't?"

Alonzo shook his head. "No." He sighed.

"Oh, dear." Alonzo himself couldn't have expressed it much better. "Does she know how upset you are by this?" inquired Demeter.

"Uh…no…" said Alonzo, somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh, I see. Well, you know what you've got to do?"

Alonzo shook his head.

"Find another queen. Or two. Flirt a bit, just like you used to. Keep up the charade." Demeter grinned impishly at him.

Alonzo looked doubtful. "I don't know if I could do that…"

"Why not?" demanded Demeter. "You remember how to flirt, right?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"I love her too much…"

"Well, the only way you're going to get her back now is to do this."

Alonzo sighed. "Maybe you're right…"

"I am, trust me. Now, get out there and do some flirting!"


	5. Full Force Flirting

**CHAPTER 5: Full-Force Flirting**

Cassandra stalked her way to a rather mountainous pile of rubbish near the junkyard entrance. She needed time to think alone, and she couldn't do it while ever she was in her den – afterall, it hadn't been just _her_ den, and there were too many reminders in it of _him_. Her tears by now had subsided and anger now possessed her. How dare he do that to her? And right when –

"Hey, Cass."

Cassandra spun around and glared daggers at the newcomer.

"I'm not in the mood, Tugger." She started to slink away, but Tugger grabbed her shoulder.

"Why so irritable?"

Cassandra sighed exaggeratedly. "Well, I suppose you'll hear about it sooner or later. Alonzo and I…we broke up."

"Oh," Tugger said trying to suppress a grin. "That's too bad." _They broke up, did they?_ At least he and Bombie weren't the only ones. He began to concoct a plan in his mind.

"Now can you just leave me alone? I greatly appreciate it."

Tugger ignored this. "I suppose you heard that Bombie and I broke up, too."

Surprise registered on Cassandra's face. "No, I hadn't heard, actually."

"Yeah, well, we did."

"Sorry to hear that."

Tugger shrugged. "Queens come and queens go."

"Is that all she was to you?" Cassandra said sharply. "A queen?"

"Well, not then, but now…" Tugger made an effort to hide his discomfort.

"That's all _I_ ever was to _him_. A mere queen," she spat.

Tugger clenched his teeth. He'd said the wrong thing. "Well, _I_ think you're more than that."

Cassandra laughed bitterly and turned away. "That almost counteracts your previous statement."

Tugger moved forward to put his paws on the queen's waist. "Not necessarily," he whispered.

Cassandra shivered at his touch and his breath on her neck. "Tugger, what are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

"Flirting outrageously with me like you do those kittens?"

"I do not."

"Tugger, I've seen you."

"Alright, maybe I do…but this is different," he purred.

"How so?"

"You're not part of my kitten fanclub, for one thing. For another, you're more special."

"I know I should be flattered by that, but for some reason I'm not."

"Then I'll try harder." He began to nuzzle her neck, and then his nuzzling turned into kisses.

"Tugger, stop," Cassandra said, disentangling herself from his strong embrace. "I told you that I wanted to be alone at the moment, and I wasn't lying." With that, Cassandra stalked off into the shadows, leaving behind a grinning Tugger.

_She'll come 'round,_ he thought, pleased with himself.

* * *


	6. Outrageous!

**CHAPTER 6: Outrageous!**

"Hey, Deme," Munkustrap began, "have you noticed something odd about some of the Jellicles these last few days?"

"I can't say that I have," replied Demeter, nuzzling Munkustrap's neck. "Did you have anyone in particular in mind?"

"Mmm…?" Munkustrap tore his attention from the scene unfolding before him to glance momentarily at his mate, before turning back and gesturing with his paw. "Those four."

Demeter followed his gaze. "Oh, them."

"Yeah, them."

"What about them?"

"Why, haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"Well, they seem to have changed partners. They appear to have…_switched_."

"Oh, that." Demeter let a chuckle escape her lips. "Darling, that happened a week ago. Surely you've not only just noticed a few days after the event?"

Munkustrap deliberately avoided Demeter's question and gaze. Instead, he commented, "But why would they? Bomba and Tugger seemed perfectly content together the last time I saw them, and Alonzo and Cass…well, I just can't understand their separating at all! I suppose Cass and Tugger isn't such a surprising combination," Munkustrap rabbited on, "I often thought when we were younger that they might end up together. But as for Bomba and Alonzo…_Bomba_ and _Alonzo_? That is a most unusual pairing. Quite strange. Overall, I would say that the situation is outrageous! Look at them, flirting and carrying on as if they hadn't previously been content with other partners. But I still can't see why they –"

"Okay, I see your point," Demeter broke in with a grin, placing her claw gently over Munkustrap's lips. "Now what are you going to do about it?"

Munkustrap looked at her blankly. "Do about it?"

"Well, from the way you were talking, I got the impression that you didn't like the situation and rather wanted to change it back to how things used to be," said Demeter, puzzled. "Especially when you said that it was 'outrageous'…"

"Actually, I think I'll leave them be for the moment. It may do them a bit of good." He smiled and the scene before him, and then turned his attention to his beautiful mate. "And I can think of something that I think would do us both a bit of good, also."

"And that would be…?" prompted Demeter, running her paw down Munkustrap's tomculine chest.

For an answer, Demeter merely received a deep, playful growl.

* * *

Cassandra, meanwhile, had decided to have some fun flirting with Tugger. This had escalated into Tugger's moving in with Cassandra after they found out that Alonzo had moved in with Bombalurina. Odd as it may have seemed to anyone who knew them, Alonzo and Bombalurina were getting along famously. Not as surprisingly, so were the other new couple. Both couples pointedly ignored the other, although each cat was, deep inside, boiling with anger. This anger, however, just made their passion for their new partner much more intense – such was the strange, almost reverse psychology of the jealousy-driven Jellicle cats.


	7. A Little Chat

**CHAPTER 7: A Little Chat**

"Deme…?"

"Hmmm…?"

"Are you _sure_ this will 'do them good'?"

"It's you who said it might. Why?"

"Well, it's just that it's been going on for over a month, and, well…shouldn't they have sorted out their differences by now?"

"Maybe." Demeter suddenly looked at straight at Munkustrap. "Don't tell me you want me to talk to her about it…"

"Now, _there's_ an idea!" Munkustrap said as if a lightbulb had suddenly been switched on inside his head.

"Surely, you can't think –"

"Please, Deme?"

Demeter threw up her paws in surrender. "Fine. Just tell me what you want me to say and I'll say it."

"I don't know, just" – Munkustrap shrugged – "ask her if she still loves Tugger or something…"

"Well, you're no help," Demeter grumbled, stalking out of the den to find Bombalurina.

* * *

Bombalurina was sitting on the tyre with Alonzo purring over her when she noticed a familiar figure advancing towards them. "Hey, Deme!" she called out, waving to her sister.

"Hey, Bomba, are you busy?"

Bombalurina glanced at Alonzo. "Well…uh, I was…why?"

Demeter shrugged. "No particular reason. I was just wondering if you'd like to go for a walk, that's all. Of course, if you're busy…" She shrugged and turned to go.

Bombalurina glanced at Alonzo, who cocked his head towards Demeter. Bombalurina smiled, then hopped off the tyre. "Deme, wait! I'd love to come for a walk with you."

Demeter smiled as her sister joined her and the two headed towards the junkyard entrance. After a few minutes of silence, Demeter tentatively brought up the subject. "So, how are you and Alonzo going?"

"Fine."

"Just…_fine_?"

"Yes…why?" Bombalurina asked blankly before eying her sister suspiciously.

"Should I have a reason for enquiring? I'm just wondering how my sister's doing." Demeter pouted.

"I suppose not…"

Demeter ventured a little further near the end of their walk. "Tugger's been missing you."

Anger reflected in her eyes. "Oh, he has, has he? He seems perfectly content with _her_. How would you know, anyway? He wouldn't confide in you."

"I know a lot about how cats feel. I don't have to have them confide in me to figure things out," Demeter said quietly, leaving her sister to ponder her words before Bombalurina had a chance to say anything.


	8. I Don't Miss You Anymore

**CHAPTER 8: I Don't Miss You**

After glancing around to make sure no-one was nearby, Bombalurina mustered up enough courage to walk over to Tugger. "Hi."

Tugger whirled around, an expression of distaste on his face when he saw who it was. "What do you want, Bomba?"

"I want to talk."

"Well, I don't. So if you'll excuse –"

"It won't take long," Bombalurina cut in impatiently. "I just wanted to…I was just wondering if you and Cass are getting on okay."

"Why would you want to know?" snarled Tugger.

Bombalurina glanced down. "I miss you, Tugger." Her head flew back up at the sound of Tugger's cynical laugh.

"Ha! Tired of Alonzo already?"

"No, but I –"

"_You're_ the one who left _me_, remember?"

"Tugger –"

"Bye, Bombalurina," Tugger said dismissively, turning and walking away.

Bombalurina stared after her ex-mate in dismay as tears began to well up in her eyes. Before anyone could see, she rushed to Demeter and Munkustrap's den and threw herself inside, sobbing loudly. Luckily, Munkustrap wasn't at home.

Demeter instantly enveloped her sister in a tight embrace. "What is it, Bombie?"

"He doesn't miss me!" she wailed.

"Who?"

"Tugger! I told him that I miss him, and he – he – he laughed at me! Deme, he _laughed_ at me! He doesn't miss me at all!"

"Shhh, Bombie, I'm sure he does. He probably just doesn't want you to know it."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"I don't know, Bombie. I don't know."

* * *

Tugger, on the other hand, was seething with anger at Bombalurina's recent proclamation. _She doesn't miss me. She's just trying another way to get me back so that she can break my heart again. She's trying to prevent me from being happy any longer, _he told himself. _Pollicle._ However, Tugger still wasn't convinced deep down. He knew that he wasn't really overly happy with Cassandra, as good as the relationship was, and he knew that there was only one feline whom he would ever love. _Blast that Bombalurina!_ He growled subconsciously. _Always trying to be a spoilsport; always trying to ruin my life._ He didn't remind himself that his times with Bombalurina had been the best he'd ever known.


	9. Wandering Minds

**CHAPTER 9: Wandering Minds**

"Bombs? You okay?" Alonzo asked concernedly when Bombalurina didn't respond to his caresses.

"Hmmm?" Bombalurina looked blankly at Alonzo. "Oh, uh, yeah."

Alonzo propped himself up on his elbow and stared at his partner. "You sure?"

"Quite sure. Why?"

"You seem so…distant. It's like you're distracted and I just wanted to know if there was anything wrong."

"No, I'm fine," Bombalurina assured him. "Quite fine, Tu – Alonzo."

"What were you about to call me?" Alonzo's face took on an expression of alarm.

"Alonzo…"

"No, you started to say something else. 'Tu –'. It's Tugger, isn't it? That's why you're so distracted! Bombie, tell me! It's him, isn't it?" Alonzo stood up and threw his arms in the air. Pacing around, he growled to himself. "Do you miss him? Tired of me?"

Bombalurina shrunk back into the pillow, feeling quite frightened of Alonzo and his sudden outburst. She had never seen him truly angry before.

Alonzo suddenly stopped and noticed the queen's reaction. Melting, he rushed to her side and began to stroke her.

Bombalurina flinched away slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bombie. I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to accuse you of anything, but – Did he say something to upset you?" he interrupted himself.

Bombalurina shook her head. "No."

"Did someone else relay something he said about you?"

"No! Alonzo, just…leave it. Please?"

Alonzo looked down into Bombalurina's large, pleading eyes and found himself giving in. "Okay, Bombs. But if he does say something to you…"

"I'll tell you," Bombalurina assured him hurriedly, even though she had already lied to him on this point.

* * *

"Tugger? What is it, Tugsy-babes?" Cassandra cooed, stroking Tugger's face with the back of her paw.

"Hmmm?" Tugger snapped his attention back to her. "Oh, nothing." If Cassandra expected him to turn his attention back to her and begin to kiss her passionately, she was sorely disappointed, for the Maine Coon did no such thing. Instead, he went back to staring off into the distance as he had been doing previously.

Cassandra narrowed her eyes. "You seem to have a distracted air about you this evening," she said suspiciously.

"Huh?" Tugger blinked and looked at her blankly.

"You seem distracted."

"Oh, uh…well, maybe I am." Tugger refocussed his eyes and studied the queen's face properly. "Look, Cassie, I'm not really in the mood for anything tonight. I'm sorry, Cass. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Cassandra arched her eyebrow. "But you live here n–"

But Tugger wouldn't have heard her, for he had already stood and disappeared outside the den.

Cassandra sighed and shrugged to herself.


	10. Breaking Up

**CHAPTER 10: Breaking Up**

"You _what_?" Alonzo looked at her incredulously.

"Am breaking up with you," Bombalurina repeated.

"Are you trying to break my heart like _she_ did?"

"No! No, Alonzo!" Bombalurina exclaimed, genuinely shocked and hurt by the accusation.

"Because if you are, then you can just –"

"Alonzo!" The scarlet queen said sharply. "Do you seriously think _I_ would go that low? Because if you do, then there really is no point in us staying together. You obviously don't trust me."

As she turned to go, Alonzo caught her arm. "No, Bombie – I'm sorry." He pulled around her to face him and searched her countenance. "You don't love me anymore, is that it?"

"Yes," Bombalurina whispered, "that's it. I'm sorry, Alonzo." She reached up to caress his face. "I'm so sorry. But I can't help how I feel."

"Did you _ever_ love me?" Alonzo asked, bracing himself for the answer.

"Yes. At least, I thought I did. Maybe I was fooling myself after what _he_ did to me. I don't know. But you're a very special tom."

"You still love _him_, though."

Bombalurina was curious as to how Alonzo knew, but she refrained from saying anything about it. "Yes, I still love him. And I think _you_ still love _her_. So maybe I'm doing us both a favour." She tenderly kissed his cheek. "Thanks for everything, Alonzo. I'll always keep a place for you in my heart." And then she was gone.

Alonzo stared after her. _Maybe she's right…_

_

* * *

_"I thought you loved me."

"So did I."

"But you don't."

"No."

"So you're leaving me."

"Yes."

"Why don't you love me?" Cassandra crossed her arms and pouted.

"I…don't know," Tugger lied. The truth was, he had a fair idea of the reason, but he wouldn't admit it – not even to himself.

"Well, if you're leaving, then leave." Cassandra turned her head away.

"I'm sorry, Cass." No reply. "Well…goodbye, then."

As Tugger exited the den, Cassandra felt tears pricking her eyes. Why didn't she seem to be able to maintain relationships?

* * *

At that moment, Alonzo was asking himself the same thing. He had been in two relationships within the last six weeks, and, both times, it had been the queen who broke up with him, leading Alonzo to ask himself another, the inevitable, question: _What's wrong with me?_ His thoughts continued. _Okay, so I flirt. I can't help it – it's just a part of who I am. But I haven't been flirting anywhere near as much since I've been with Bombie, except for when I'm with her. Actually, I can't recall flirting with anyone other than her at all! And the same goes for when I was with Cass. Yet I've still managed to lose them both. _"What is _wrong_ with me?"

* * *

"Deme…"

"Hmmm…"

"You'll never believe what I just heard."

"What did you just hear?"

"Tugger broke up with Cassandra."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's interesting." _Maybe I was right about Tugger missing Bombie._

"And then I heard something you'll believe even less."

"Oh?"

"It's about your sister."

"What about my sister?"

"She broke up with Alonzo."

Demeter's eyes snapped open and latched onto Munkustrap's handsome face as she sat up. "She _what_?" Demeter screeched.

Munkustrap nodded soberly. "I think you were right about them, Dem. At least, so far," he added.

"Finally, she's seen sense," Demeter blurted out, conveniently forgetting that this would never have happened had it not been for her 'jealousy' techniques. "Poor Alonzo, though." She made for the door.

"Where are you going?" Munkustrap asked in surprise.

"There's something I have to do." If she hadn't have said it so absently, she would have sounded mysterious.

"Well…I'll…see you later, then?" But Demeter had disappeared.


	11. A Fighting Chance

**CHAPTER 11: A Fighting Chance**

"Knock-knock!"

"Who is it?"

Demeter craned her head around the door. "Just me."

"Oh, Deme, come in." Bombalurina jumped up off the bed and hugged her sister.

"Whoa, what's that for?" Demeter asked, quite taken aback. Her sister never hugged her unless Demeter was upset over something.

Bombalurina let go and shrugged. "I don't know," she said, trying to sound absent as she turned to sit back down.

"Bombie…"

"Okay, okay. I feel good. I mean, I feel bad about having to break up with Alonzo – I feel _really_ bad for him – but I feel better in myself now that I have. I still love Tugger, and I can't stay in a relationship with someone I _don't_ love. And if _he_ doesn't love _me_ anymore, well…I guess I'll survive somehow. But he's just broken up with Cass, so maybe I have a fighting chance. We'll see." She beamed.

Demeter looked at her sister and blinked. She blinked twice. She blinked another four times and then burst into laughter.

Bombalurina cocked her head to the side. "What?"

"I…I don't know. It just suddenly all seems so…so…oh, I don't know! So…funny! You're so cheerful; it's unnatural after this turn of events." Demeter sat down beside her sister. "Oh, Bombie. If Tugger has split up with Cass, then maybe he really _does_ still love you. I hope it all goes well."

"Me, too. I hope she hasn't hurt him or anything." Bombalurina sighed and flexed her claws before retracting them again.

"He'll be fine," Demeter reassured her sister.

"Yeah."

* * *

Tugger perched himself upon a small junk pile to contemplate. He had just evicted himself by breaking up with Cassandra, and he didn't know why he did it.

_You know perfectly well why,_ said a voice in his head.

_No, I don't,_ Tugger told the voice angrily.

_You do; you're just denying it,_ the voice taunted him. _Stop fooling yourself, kit. You're still in love with Bombalurina. Don't deny it. You deny it, you deny your heart; you deny yourself life's pleasures. Go back to her. Apologize. Tell her you're sorry. Say you want her back. Ask her to come back to you. Grovel. Beg. Tell her the truth – you've always loved her and always will. Do it, kit._

As if in a daze, Tugger found himself walking in the direction of Bombalurina's den. Once there, he hesitated.

_Do it…_

Tugger raised his paw and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Tugger craned his head around the corner door to see Bombalurina sitting on her bed with Demeter. "Oh, uh, I didn't realize you had company. I'll, uh, I'll come back later." He turned to go.

"No, Tugger, wait! I was just going." Demeter turned back to her sister. "See you later, Bombie." She winked before leaving the den.

Bombalurina suddenly became nervous, but tried not to show it. She patted the space that Demeter had just vacated. "Sit?"

Tugger also became very nervous and began to rub the back of his neck. "Um…sure." He gingerly placed himself beside Bombalurina.

The two felines sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before Bombalurina finally broke it.

"So…did you want to see me for some reason, or were you just coming for a chat?" she asked, trying to tease him like she used to.

"Well, I, uh…"

Bombalurina raised an eyebrow. "You what?"

"Bomba, I love you!" Tugger suddenly blurted out.

Bombalurina was so unprepared for the announcement that she caught her breath on a sharp intake of oxygen and began a major coughing fit.

"Oh – I'm sorry! Oh, gosh, I, uh…" Tugger, not knowing what to do, whacked the queen on the back a few times before her coughs subsided.

When she had stopped coughing, Bombalurina looked at him and asked, "What?"

"I love you. I always have and I always will. I was such a fool, though, that I didn't realize that what I had with you was so special and I just let it go. That's something I'll regret for the rest of my life. I'm so sorry, Bomba, I truly am. I want you back, but I know I don't deserve a queen like you. You're much too good for me. I just wanted you to know…that…I'm sorry…and I love you." After this rushed speech, Tugger stood and began to make his way outside.

"Wait!"

Tugger stopped and slowly turned around.

Bombalurina flushed. "Tugger, I…" She paused, not knowing to say. The next instant, she had run to Tugger and flung her arms around his neck, tears of joy streaming down her face. "Oh, Tugger! Thankyou, and I'm sorry, too. I love you so much as well, but…" Unable to continue, Bombalurina sniffled and buried her head in Tugger's mane.

"Y-you mean…you want me back, too?" Tugger asked, bewildered.

Bombalurina nodded.

A smile broke across Tugger's face. "Oh, wow, Bomba," he whispered. "I can't believe it. You actually want me back?"

Bombalurina nodded again and began to giggle.

Soon, Tugger was laughing with her. "Oh, my precious. Precious, precious Bombalurina. Oh, Everlasting Cat, I love you. I swear I'll never flirt with anyone else again."

The red queen drew back slightly. "I love you, too."

Tugger leaned down and captured her lips in a soft but passionate kiss.

* * *

"What is it?" Munkustrap asked.

Demeter turned around and grinned. "Looks like that pair are back together now."

"Oh?" Munkustrap raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I knew they still loved each other. Look." Demeter stepped aside to let Munkustrap peer into Bombalurina's entranceway from their den.

"Well, well, well…" Munkustrap commented. He slipped his arm around his mate's slender waist. "Looks like we have a perfect little match-maker here."

Demeter looked up at him. "Well, relationship-fixer, really."

"Do you think you can fix our relationship?" Munkustrap asked, his eyes twinkling.

"It isn't broken."

Munkustrap shrugged, a playful grin crossing his mouth. "Does it need to be?"

Demeter laughed as Munkustrap leant down to kiss her.


	12. Back Together

**CHAPTER 12: Back Together**

"WHY ME?"

At the sound of another voice screaming the very same words, the two felines both turned their heads and looked at each other. Alonzo's face was tear-streaked and his eyes were red and puffy. Cassandra's face also was tear-streaked, but she still looked absolutely gorgeous. They stared at each other until Alonzo shook himself awake.

Alonzo gathered his courage and slowly walked up to his ex-mate. He managed a weak smile. "Hey."

"Hey," Cassandra returned, sniffling.

"You, too, huh?"

Cassandra nodded.

"Yeah," Alonzo muttered. He looked at her curiously. "Did you love him?"

Cassandra shrugged. "Not really."

"Oh." Alonzo sounded surprised, but did not say anything further.

"Did _you_ love _her_?"

Alonzo shook his head. "I thought I did, but…now…I don't think so anymore. I mean, it was great being with her and all, but…somehow…" – his voice dropped to a whisper – "…it couldn't compare with being with you."

Cassandra stared at him, her eyes wide in shock. She tried to swallow a lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. "You mean that?"

Alonzo looked away but nodded. "I do."

Suddenly Cassandra burst into a fresh lot of tears. "Oh, Alonzo, I'm so sorry! I was so foolish, I…I _do_ love you! Oh, I was so blind…when we broke up, I wasn't expecting you to agree to it…I thought…just maybe…you'd apologize like you usually do, but…you didn't…and I ruined it all. I'm sorry!"

"Oh, Cass, I'm sorry, too. I was stupid. I made some really bad choices and messed it all up. _I_'m the one who should be sorry." Alonzo gently wrapped Cassandra in a hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Cassandra gripped Alonzo tightly as the tears continued to come. When she had finally let out all the emotion, she drew back and looked at him. "It wasn't _all_ your fault. I'm partly to blame, too. If _I_ hadn't have acted like I did…gosh, I've been so moody and emotional lately." She wiped away a stray tear.

"Well, maybe I can help you to balance your emotions," Alonzo suggested.

Cassandra gave a small smile. "Thanks, but I should be back to normal in about two weeks."

"Huh?" A very confused expression passed over Alonzo's features. "You mean you know the reason?"

Cassandra nodded, her smile spreading. "Alonzo, I…I'm pregnant."

Alonzo's face now betrayed disbelief and shock. "Congratulations. To you _and_ to Tugger."

Cassandra's laugh tinkled in the air. "Oh, silly! They're not his."

"They aren't?"

"No. They're yours."

At that moment, Alonzo fainted.

* * *

Alonzo's eyelids fluttered open. His eyes latched onto the smiling face of Cassandra. He smiled in return.

Cassandra leaned down and gently kissed him. "Have you recovered yet?" she teased.

Alonzo sat up, swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand. "I…I'm not sure," he admitted.

"It's a big step," Cassandra told him. "Will you be able to handle it?"

"Please," Alonzo groaned, "can you just let me process the news first?"

Cassandra grinned. "Okay," she conceded, wrapping her arms around Alonzo's waist.

"Does this mean we're back on?"

"Mmm-hmmm."

Alonzo smiled. "Good." He tilted her face up to his and leant down slowly, capturing her mouth in a long, sweet kiss.

* * *

"Another success?"

Demeter nodded, smiling up at her mate. "Another success, Munku."

"Now the question is: Will they stay together?"

"I don't think either couple will have any issues for a while, now."

Munkustrap smiled at her. "Good."

"Yes, that's good. What's that twinkle in your eye for?" Demeter asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing, really. It's just that I've been missing my mate a fair bit lately, since she's become so involved with everyone else's issues, and, now that they have been resolved…" He grinned cheekily.

"Oh, Munks. I told you before, our relationship doesn't need fixing." The black-and-gold queen chuckled.

"So?"

Demeter shook her head before gently pressing her lips to Munkustrap's. "Well, maybe a bit…afterall, we don't want to find ourselves switched!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters portrayed in this story - they belong entirely to T.S. Eliot, Andrew Lloyd-Webber and whoever else had a hand in creating them. I DO, however, own the story, and it is protected in my name under Australian Copyright Law dating back to 2009.**


End file.
